The Quiz
by bluebell-uk
Summary: Fed up with fan-girls after him Harry submits a Quiz to Witch Weekly. What will the results be? One Shot, H/Hr


A/N Hi all, this is my first one shot, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognise. I am just borrowing them to create more Harmony in the world. :D

"Oh Honestly" Hermione huffed as she slammed down the complimentary copy of 'Witch Weekly' that had arrived with the morning's Daily Prophet, narrowly missing her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Wasup 'ermie" her friend mumbled around a mouthful of scrambled eggs

She glared at him "Ronald! How many times..."

"Sorry" he quickly swallowed "What's up Herm...ione?" he added quickly at the look both of his best friends sent him.

"This...this rubbish" she growled waving the glossy magazine under their noses, "you would think with Vol...Voldermort's return they would have more important things to publish, I have a good mind to write a letter to the editor...Harry pass me my bag please" she asked reaching under the table for the bag that was just out of her reach. "Thanks" she added as Harry nudged it over with his foot.

"Are you going to tell us what's gotten you riled up?" the emerald eyed boy asked spreading marmalade onto a piece of toast.

"Sorry, it's this bit in the magazine, listen 'Harry Potter; how well do you know him' I mean where do they get the time to make up and print such nonsense"

"You mean they finally printed it?" Harry asked looking more interested now.

"You knew about it? And you let them go ahead?" Hermione looked shocked.

"'course I did, it was my idea"

"Why'd you do that?" questioned Ron a puzzled look on his face

"Well, I um, err needed a way to get these...these..."

"Fan-girls?"

"Yes fan-girls thanks Hermione" he sent her a small smile before continuing waving a hand around the Great Hall "I needed a way to get these fan-girls to realise they don't know me just Harry. They like the Boy-Who-Lived"

"But, who are aren't you" at the looks from his friends Ron continued looking around at least three quarters of the girls at Hogwarts were giggling girls pointing at his mate, "I mean you are Harry and you the Boy-Who-Lived the best of both in one"

"Ron, we know Harry, we understand that there is a person behind the moniker, ok answer this who do you beat at wizard's chess at least once a week? - even though you should be studying"

"Harry of course"

"Exactly Harry, just Harry" a look of comprehension appeared on Ron's face

"Anyway I made a deal with the editor of the Prophet and Witch Weekly. I paid for a copy of the magazine to go with each Prophet, explaining that the magazine still gets paid and they might increase the number of their readers. I promised the Prophet an exclusive interview with me in return... I just didn't say it would be about or with me. But what happens is you fill in your answers, select a symbol and code name then press a sickle to the page which is then transported to a vault for St Mungos and your answers are marked. Also a copy of your answers appear at the Prophet who will contact me in about a week and let me know how many people got all the answers right" Harry grinned

"That's bloody brilliant mate"

Somewhere in the castle a deep bell was rung and Hermione jumped up 'as if she had been electrocuted' Harry thought. "Come on we'll be late for class"

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Later that evening whilst the boys were at quidditch practice, Hermione was sitting the common room trying to do her reading for the next month. However she could not focus as the main topic of conversation among her fellow lions seemed to be the quiz.

"I'm telling you the answer's milk" one girl was saying, Romilda Vane if Hermione remembered correctly

"No it's not, Harry has stayed at my house nearly every summer and he always has pumpkin juice with his breakfast" Ginny Weasley replied

"Wrong" muttered Hermione under her breath before turning the page

"Excuse me Hermione, think you know better do you. I happen to be the chair of the Harry Potter fan club here at Hogwarts and I know everything about him" Romilda challenged

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyes off the book.

"Yes in fact how about a little competition, between us three" she answered pointing at herself, Hermione and Ginny "I'll even pay the three sickles or are you to scared that you won't know all the answers"

"Fine" she huffed, "but we split up so no copying answers"

"Agreed" the other two said together before they all went to separate tables.

Hermione pulled out her own copy of the magazine and started to read - she had been meaning to throw it away but never got round to it.

_Harry Potter; how well do you know him_

_We here at Witch Weekly bring you a new quiz all about Harry Potter, how well do any of really know him. Think you know him; think you would be the best witch for him? Take our Quiz and find out. Please note all questions and their answers were supplied by the Boy-Who-Lived directly._

Hermione skipped through the instructions added a symbol and code name before looking at the questions

_1. What is Harry's favourite morning drink and how does he take it?_

'Well that's easy, coffee with milk and two sugars- but he really should cut down all that sugar is bad for his teeth'

_2. What is Harry's favourite class at Hogwarts?_

'Oh come on Harry these questions aren't even hard'

_3. Who is Harry's favourite teacher presently at Hogwarts?_

'Ok, that would be harder for the fan girls'

_4. Harry's favourite pastime is..._

Hermione smiled, not many people would know the answer to that one she had been surprised when she found out that it was not flying but cooking he enjoyed as a way of relaxing. She had followed him one night and found out he often went to the kitchen and cooked alongside the house elves. He admitted to her it had a taken a while to get them to agree, but as long as he ate the elves food and they ate his they did not mind, and both had learnt some new recipes.

_5. Last question, if Harry could choose his animagus form what would it be?_

This time a sad smile on her face Hermione wrote her answer - an owl so he could communicate with Hedwig his first pet and friend.

Hermione was still lost in thoughts when Ginny and Romilda appeared next to her.

"Ready" Romilda asked handing out the silver coins

"On three then?" Ginny asked and began counting down "1...2...3" and they all pressed their coins to the mark on the page and watched as if an invisible hand was marking their answers.

"So Gin, what did you pick as your symbol" Hermione asked

"Oh erm a bat holding a wand" Ginny answered reading her sheet

"Bat-bogey?" Romilda asked "a bit typical really I choose a cauldron cake for mine, Hermione?"

"Probably a book" Ginny smiled to show she was only teasing.

"So how did everyone do" Hermione asked as they all looked down at their papers.

"2 out of 5! How did I only get two out of five?" Ginny shrieked, not noticing that Romilda had skulked away, "I mean everyone knows we are meant to be together, we are the new James and Lily - everyone says so. We both have been possessed by Tom; he saved ME in my first year..." Ginny was pacing back and forth reading the correct answers "I know..."

"Know what Gin" Harry had just come in through the portrait.

"Oh Hi Harry" Ginny blushed, dropped her sheet and dragged him over to the sofa pressing herself into his side "nothing really just explaining to Hermione here that I thought the quiz was such a good idea, I mean nobody knows you like me, I know that you enjoy cooking more than flying, even if you do want your animagus form to be an owl. I know that you have to have coffee in the morning with milk and two sugars, not pumpkin juice like some of your fan girls think. And that McGonagall is your favourite professor even though Care of magical creatures is your favourite subject." she finished smiling right into his eyes.

"Um gee Gin, I didn't realise you know so much about me, I knew you knew about the owl thing 'cause you caught me telling Hedwig at headquarters..."

"Here Ginny you forgot you answers... whoops sorry Harry" Hermione said as she tripped over her bag and dropped Ginny's answers in Harry's lap.

"That's all right Hermione, you should be more careful about where you put this" he said helping Hermione to her feet and passing her bag to her.

"I know silly me, how did I forget I had put that there, well I'm going up to bed, night you two" Hermione smiled as she walked up the steps she heard

"So your code name was firefly huh Gin"

"Yeah well because my hair is red and I like flying"

"Gin, it says here you only got two right?" she could hear the puzzlement in his voice and slowed her steps near the top of the stairs.

"I...um...I gotta go" Ginny cried leaping up and running up the stairs, Hermione ducked behind a tapestry and when she was sure Ginny had gone walked to her dorm smiling.

One week later at breakfast a large barn owl descended onto Harry

"Was that" Ron mumbled

"Oh the Prophet about that quiz last week"

"Morning Harry" Hermione said joining them at the table, "I just had to return a book, here's your coffee, milk one sugar"

"Thanks Hermione, but I have two sugars" Harry smiled taking the cup from her and reaching for the sugar pot,

"Yes I know that but"

"Sugar is bad for my teeth" "Sugar is bad for your teeth" they finished at the same time

"Weird, so anyone get them all right?" Ron shook his head

"Yeah actually, just one Tiger Lily apparently their symbol was a book titled Peter Pan surrounded in a ring of lilies, they sent me a copy" Harry said passing it over to Ron without looking at the answers

"I've got to go, I forgot my History homework" Hermione jumped up and nearly ran out of the Great Hall"

Shaking his head Harry turned to Ron, who had gone a little pale, "Ron...Ron are you ok?"

"Harry... this is Hermione's handwriting" he whispered

"What!" he snatched the paper back, there was no denying it, and he would recognise that neat, precise handwriting anywhere. He looked to the hall doors where Hermione had disappeared "Tiger Lily" he muttered thoughtfully.

The End.

Thank you for reading please let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
